Operating functions of an image forming apparatus include copy function, print function, scan function, FAX function, network function, security function, and authentication function. A user can use the image forming apparatus with a sense of security when the image forming apparatus becomes a target of IT management and achieves security compliance. It is troublesome to set security compliance for each operating function by operating a setting screen for each operating function.